1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle door.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-285690, filed on Dec. 27, 2011.
2. Background Art
A door having a structure in which a garnish (a decorative member) is mounted on an outer side of a metal-based door body has been known as a vehicle door, such as a tail gate.
A tail gate has been disclosed in, for example, PTL1. In this tail gate, an outer plate portion which extends, in an up-down direction, on a vehicle outer side of a door body and which forms a design surface and a lower end extension plate portion which extends, substantially horizontally in an in-out direction of a vehicle interior, from a lower end edge portion of the outer plate portion are provided on a lower garnish which is mounted on a lower portion of the door body. Furthermore, attachment seat portions are provided on a part of the lower end extension plate portion, and a frame unit of the door body, which is constituted by a steel plate material, is clipped onto the attachment seat portions and comes into contact therewith.